


The First Date Date

by silent_knives_wielder



Series: Discord Prompts AU [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First Date, Fluff, It's Really Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent_knives_wielder/pseuds/silent_knives_wielder
Summary: Annabeth and Percy are going on their first date date!Annabeth is nervous, more so when Percy's ex shows up.





	The First Date Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Percy Jackson week Day 5: Romance. Enjoy!

Everything was not perfect. 

 

Annabeth was nervous, she didn’t know if what she was wearing was the right thing to wear, she didn’t know what she wanted to say, she barely knew what they were gonna do.

 

Leaving it up to Percy was probably a great idea, but right now it was just making her panic.

 

She adjusted the skirt of dress one last time before moving to the door.

 

She only had one outfit that she thought would work, the dress that Percy got her for her birthday, so she hoped they wouldn’t do this too much when they were at camp.

 

It was Saturday, time for their first date.

 

Well, they'd gonna on kind-of dates before, but this was the first time they called it a _date_.

 

They were going to a coffee shop, and then, she didn’t really know.

 

Percy probably had something planned, he always did.

 

She should plan something for him, he would be so happy.

 

Nodding in confirmation to herself, she made a mental note to plan something later.

 

She put on navy ballet slippers, grabbed her purse and did a final check in the mirror.

 

She smiled at her reflection, she looked nice if she did say so herself.

 

Nodding she left and started the walk into town.

 

The town, which was a 10-minute walk from camp, was small, but cheerful. There were several shops, with discounts for the campers because Chiron was good friends with the people in charge of the town. There was also a large park and a place to go boating. They were going to meet up at Hestia’s Coffee Shop, which was run by Hestia, a sweet woman in her 30s. She adored Percy and his cousin Nico. 

 

She reached the store when two arms wrapped around her and a voice from behind her said in her ear, “You look nice today,  kardiá mou. ”

 

“Percy!” She giggled and moved his arms away to get a good look at him. He was wearing beige cargo shorts and his navy converse shoes. His shirt was the most surprising though. 

 

It white and there was a large blue flower, exactly like the one on her dress, with the center on his right side and expanding to cover most of the lower and right parts of the shirt and a smaller pink one (like the one on her dress) that covered his left shoulder. 

 

He was smiling his same, pretty smile.

 

She looked at him before asking, “Did you, buy a couple summer outfit or something, because,”

 

Percy laughed, sheepishly and ran a hand through his hair, “Well, you see, I was looking around for a dress so I saw that one and, I thought it would look really pretty on you, so I got it, then, on my way to the register, I saw this shirt and I was like, “Woah, this’ll totally match!” so I got that too. Then this morning I realized it was the only nice shirt I had so,” He trailed off there, still looking adorably sheepish. 

 

She giggled and kissed him on the cheek, “It’s nice,” then suddenly something occurred to her, “What did you call me?”

 

“K ardiá mou, it means “my heart” in Greek. ”

 

She blushed and kissed him on the cheek, “You are so adorable.”

 

He blushed, “Well, uh, do you wanna get some coffee?” He asked gesturing to the door.

 

They walked into the cafe when a girl bumped into Annabeth and a paintbrush fell out of her pocket.

 

Annabeth picked it up, “Excuse me, I think you dropped something.”

 

The girl turned around before smiling brightly, “Percy! Annabeth!”

 

X-x-x

 

The girl was Rachel,

 

Percy’s ex, Rachel.

 

Percy’s ex who he was currently laughing with, Rachel.

 

Percy’s ex who he was currently laughing with, and she didn’t know how to feel about, Rachel.

 

She didn’t know what she was feeling, Percy was loyal to the death to her, she had nothing to worry about there, and it had only been 5 minutes, so this,  _ feeling _ , was completely irrational!

 

Maybe, it was that she never understood why they broke up in the first place? They clinched very well together, Rachel was a great person, they were far more similar than Percy and Annabeth, they liked a lot more of the same things, (especially music, they both declared Annabeth to have no sense of hearing.)

 

She’s standing behind Percy, while he talks to her, “Hey, I’m gonna go get us coffee.” She said to Percy, just wanting to get away from awkwardly standing next to them silently.

 

Percy blinked, “Umm, ok, it was nice seeing you, Rachel.”

 

Rachel smiled, “It was nice seeing you guys too! You guys are adorable!” 

 

Percy turned bright red and began stammering, while she laughed, “See you around.” She said with a wave of her hand.

 

Percy turned, his face becoming pink now, “Come on.” He grabbed her hand and walked in.

 

Hestia smiled at them, “Hello Percy! Annabeth! What can I get for you guys today?”

 

Percy ratted off their orders while Annabeth remained silent. 

 

It wasn’t that she didn’t want to talk, she just didn’t know what to say.

 

They grabbed their drinks and walked over to a table, they sat in silence for a minute before Percy nudged her cheek, “Hey,

 

I love you, you know that right?” 

 

She blushes and a smile forms on her face, of course she knew that! He just, never said that.

 

“I, uh, yes.”

 

Percy smiled brightly, “Good, now, want to go to the park? There’s a show going on there.”

 

She smiled, “So this is why it was today and now?”

 

“Yep! So, let’s go?”

 

She smiled, “Of course.”

 

They linked arms and walked out of the cafe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are welcome!


End file.
